Biohazard
by reiloser
Summary: Trata de las secuelas en general; en esta historia se contara sobre todos los RE pero empesaremos con un origen.
1. Default Chapter

Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola, genial espero tener éxito con este fanfic ya que es el primero que hago; como se habrán dado cuenta es sobre el Biohazard / Resident Evil; sí, mi juego favorito y quiero aclarar que con esto no pienso ganar dinero ni mucho menos robar los personajes o la historia (mis respetos a los creadores). Se preguntara: ¿De cual versión del residen evil se tratara?, Supongo que ahí entro yo diciendo que se trata de una mezcla de todas las versiones incluso de la película. Aclaraciones: Cuando haga uso de este símbolo: &&& ( es para indicar la frecuencia de radio. ????????Introducción ?????? A principios del siglo veintiuno Umbrella se transforma en la corporación más importante de EUA.  
  
Su influencia tanto financiera como política se hace sentir en todas partes. Ante el público es el más grande proveedor del mundo en tecnología computacional, productos médicos y sistemas de la salud. Desconocido hasta por sus empleados. La mayor parte de sus ganancias son generadas por: tecnología militar, experimentación genética y armamento viral. Algunos rumoran que se experimenta con humanos, pero aún no se ah demostrado nada.  
  
############### capítulo 1 #################  
  
******El origen*****  
  
******Diario de Jill Valentaine*******  
  
Septiembre 26, 6:36 A.M.  
  
Un incidente se ha reportado en las afueras de la ciudad de Racoon, al parecer cosas extrañas ocurren ahí. S.T.A.R.S. ha decidido mandar al equipo BRAVO a investigar.  
  
Septiembre 26, 10:16 A.M.  
  
No se sabe nada sobre el equipo BRAVO, al parecer algo malo ha sucedido. El jefe de S.T.A.R.S llamó a Albert Wesker, el jefe del equipo ALFA, para que fuéramos a investigar el motivo por el que el equipo BRAVO no se ha reportado; el operativo es a las 6:00 P.M. Espero que todo salga bien.  
  
Septiembre 26, 5:45 P.M.  
  
Ya casi hemos llegado, todo se ve muy tranquilo aunque ya empieza a oscurecer.  
  
Escribiré después ya que es hora de prepararnos.  
  
***  
  
"Muy bien equipo como ya saben este operativo empieza dentro de poco, al bajar del helicóptero nos separaremos en equipos de dos personas y serán las siguientes:  
  
Equipo #1: Barry y yo, Equipo #2: Jill y Chris, Equipo #3: Rain y Joyce y el Equipo #4: Brad y Steve.  
  
Inspeccionaremos el área y nos reportaremos en este lugar dentro de una hora. Si encuentran algo extraño comuníquense por radio en la frecuencia once, para que todos puedan escuchar los reportes que se hagan; todos sincronicen sus relojes" decía Wesker mientras revisaba algunos mapas y datos el operativo.  
  
***  
  
Dieron las 6 y el operativo se llevó a cabo.  
  
"Steve, parece que estas temblando", decía Brad mientras reía, "Cállate Brad bien sabes que esta es mi primera misión", dijo Steve mientras revisaba entre los arbustos; alrededor solo se observaba niebla y obscuridad, "Steve creo que encontré algo", dijo Brad mientras se acercaba para revisar, "Creo que encontré un sobreviviente, informa ahora" le decía a Steve mientras se acercaba más a lo que parecía ser una persona herida.  
  
&&&&&&&Aquí Steve, encontramos a un sobreviviente herido. Necesitamos ayuda médica. Cambio. &&&&&&&  
  
&&&&&&& Habla Wesker entendido, enviaré ayuda. Cambio y fuera. &&&&&&&&&&  
  
&&&&& Rain y Joyce ya oyeron. Vayan a asistir a Steve y a Brad y lleven al herido a un lugar seguro. Cambio. &&&&  
  
&&&&& Si señor, enseguida vamos. Cambio y fuera. &&&&&  
  
"Le pediré las coordenadas a los muchachos para poder localizarlos" le dijo Joyce a Rain mientras ésta asentía.  
  
***  
  
Stteve se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban Brad y el herido. Éste último escuchó a Steve mientras le daba las coordenadas al equipo de Rain para que los localizaran.  
  
"No se preocupe señor, la ayuda ya viene en camino" le dijo Brad aquel hombre mientras se inclinaba para ver la herida de su brazo. De pronto sin ninguna razón aquella persona se lanzó sobre Brad y lo mordió en el cuello, lográndole arrancar un pedazo de carne;  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!!!! ¡¡¡Quítate de encima!!!", gritó Brad. Steve inmediatamente se volvió hacia él al escucharlo gritar y corrió para ayudarlo, tratando de alejar al sujeto que estaba encima de Brad. Steve lo arrojó lejos de él y rápidamente sacó su arma para advertirle al tipo que no se acercara.  
  
"¡Alto ahí maldito maniático!" le gritó Steve al tipo pero éste no le contestó nada, sólo murmuraba balbuceos y empezó a levantarse lentamente. "Oye Brad ¿estás bien?" preguntó Steve pero Brad no contestó. Mientras tanto el sujeto seguía acercándose junto con más extraños gemidos.  
  
"¡Te dije que te detuvieras!.... ¡Si no lo haces juro que voy a disparar!" gritó Steve una vez más pero el extraño seguía caminando.  
  
"Tu lo pediste desgraciado...." dijo Steve en voz baja mientras que con manos temblorosas apuntaba hacia abajo para darle al tipo en la pierna y hacer que se detuviera. Steve apretó el gatillo y la bala impactó en su la pierna del sujeto, que se detuvo por un momento para después seguir caminando como si nada.  
  
"¿Pero qué diablos....?" se dijo Steve a sí mismo mientras el sujeto se avalanzaba hacia él haciendo que éste le disparara más veces, pero no se detenía hasta que Steve le dio en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.  
  
***  
  
Joyce y Rain corrían para llegar al lugar en donde Steve les había indicado cuando de repente se detuvieron al escuchar un grito.  
  
"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Joyce con voz trémula.  
  
"Parece que están en problemas. Démonos prisa." le respondió Rain mientras se echaba a correr de nuevo. Ambas apresuraron el paso al escuchar los disparos. Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron a un desconocido que parecía yacer muerto en el suelo y a Steve agachado cerca de alguien que parecía ser Brad.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" preguntó Joyce mientras Rain se acercaba al cadáver para examinarlo rápidamente. "No estoy seguro. Encontramos a ese tipo y cuando acabé de darles las coordenadas a ustedes de repente escuché a Brad gritar y cuando me volví el sujeto estaba encima de él y lo arrojé lejos. Al parecer el maldito mató a Brad. Le disparé varias veces pero no se detuvo hasta que le di en la cabeza...."  
  
"¿Lo mató? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Joyce incrédula.  
  
"Pues... mordió a Brad en el cuello. Inclusive le arrancó un pedazo. Debió abrirle la yugular y por eso Brad se desangró...." respondió Steve.  
  
"¿Dices que le arrancó un pedazo de carne? ¿Qué era el tipo, un caníbal?" dijo Joyce.  
  
"No lo sé...era un sujeto muy extraño. Les digo que no se detenía con los disparos. ¿Tú que opinas Rain?" preguntó Steve.  
  
"La sangre de este sujeto..." dijo Rain, "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Joyce, "Está coagulada" respondió Rain.  
  
"Bueno si, eso sucede cuando la persona muere ¿no?" replicó Steve.  
  
"Si, más o menos....más bien sucede cuando la persona ya lleva mucho tiempo muerta.... y no han pasado ni diez minutos desde que escuchamos los disparos y llegamos hasta aquí.... es como si la persona llevara muerta horas..." dijo Rain.  
  
"Pero eso es imposible hace unos momentos estaba de pie, caminaba como si nada. Ni siquiera le afectaban mis disparos" dijo Steve atónito.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" dijo Joyce con cierto miedo en su voz.  
  
"No tengo idea...." dijo Rain. Un silencio flotó por el aire. De repente se escuchó un ruido y todos brincaron por el susto. Eran sus radios lo que se escuchaba. Jill les informó que la hora había pasado y que debían regresar al punto de encuentro inmediatamente.  
  
&&&&& "Enseguida vamos. Cambio y fuera." &&&&& respondió Steve. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Rain sostenía algo en sus manos y lo observaba cuidadosamente.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.  
  
"Un tarjeta de identificación. El muerto tiene nombre después de todo" contestó Rain.  
  
"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Joyce.  
  
"Mmm... Stuart Littleman...31 años...originario de Ciudad Racoon...."  
  
"No me interesa escuchar la vida de este fenómeno mejor vámonos ya que nos están esperando." dijo Steve.  
  
"De acuerdo me llevaré esto. Podría servirnos." respondió Rain mientras metía la credencial en una pequeña bolsa de plástico y la metía después a su bolsillo.  
  
Mientras iban corriend, Rain dijo, "Debemos informarle a Wesker sobre esto"  
  
"¿Y qué diablos vamos a decirle? ¿Que un muerto se levantó de la nada y mató a Brad?" dijo Steve irónico.  
  
"Un zombie" corrigió Joyce.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Un zombie? Creo que ves demasiada televisión." dijo Steve.  
  
"Con lo extraño de este caso creo que no me parece tan loca la idea" respondió Rain. "Como sea. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es llegar al punto de encuentro e informarle a Wesker sobre todo esto." terminó de decir Rain mientras seguían corriendo y se acercaban al lugar indicado.  
  
***  
  
"Steve, ¿donde están Brad y el sobreviviente herido?" preguntó Wesker, mientras bebía agua, "Pues ehh...Brad está muerto... el sobreviviente lo mató", dijo Steve tímidamente  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Chris. "¿De qué estás hablando?"  
  
"Era un zombie" dijo Joyce. "El sobreviviente era un zombie. Mordió a Brad en el cuello y lo desangró."  
  
"¿Pero qué argumento es ése? ¿Un zombie?" dijo Jill incapaz de creer semejante cuento.  
  
"Su sangre estaba coagulada. Y Steve dice que lo vio ponerse de pie pocos momentos antes de dispararle, cosa que es imposible porque por su sangre, el sujeto debía llevar horas muerto." respondió Rain.  
  
"Entonces es cierto..." murmuro Wesker.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?", dijo Chris aún incrédulo.  
  
"Mientras inspeccionábamos el área Barry y yo encontramos este diario cerca de una mansión no muy lejos de aquí, donde un tipo hace referencia a un extraño comportamiento por parte de la gente que trabajaba con él como sirvientes. "Déjame echar un vistazo" dijo Chris mientras tomaba el diario en sus manos y empezaba a leer en voz alta...  
  
*********Diario de Stuart Littleman *************  
  
Septiembre 20  
  
El jefe encargado de vigilancia de Umbella me ha encomendado una misión, la cual consiste en irme a vivir a la mansión de los Arkleys y proteger un túnel secreto. Éste túnel lleva hacia a un tren que conecta a la mansión con unos laboratorios subterráneos que se encuentran debajo de la Corporación Umbrella. No sé para que un tren subterráneo tan largo pero bueno, esas son cosas que no me corresponde preguntar y no me puedo quejar tanto por este trabajo ya que voy a vivir en una mansión muy lujosa y me pagarán muy bien.  
  
Septiembre 21 12:17 A.M. Cosas raras han estado ocurriendo en este lugar, algunas de los sirvientes se empiezan a comportar de forma extraña; ayer uno de los mayordomos me ataco, se lanzo sobre mí y me mordió, pero logro sacarme un fragmento de carne.  
  
Septiembre 21 9:43 P.M. Empiezo a sentirme muy mareado, mi vista esta nublada y no puedo enfocar muy bien; extrañamente he sentido la necesidad de comer carne fresca.........  
  
Ya solo me quedan dos balas, pues las demás las gaste tratando de defenderme de esas criaturas que una ves fueron mis sirviente, gente como cualquier otra, pero que ahora son como "zombies"; he decidido llamarles así puesto que están muertos, su sangre esta coagulada y sin embargo se siguen levantando y caminando. Decidí cerrar la puerta secreta, que lleva a los laboratorios subterráneos de Umbrella, de seguro las cámaras de seguridad ya informaron a la computadora la cual abrirá la puerta de emergencia localizada en Umbrella para que los empleados puedan salir por allí. Espero que alguien de Umbrella venga para ayudarme, estoy atrapado y sin ninguna salida, esas criaturas me esperan, puedo oírlos del otro lado de la puerta. ***  
  
"Eso es todo lo que dice este diario" murmuro Crhis; "Equipos carguen sus armas por que iremos hacia la mansión" dijo Wesker quien parecía tener nervios de acero. ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Continuara..... Notas de la autora: Espero que este pequeño fragmento les guste, recuerden ténganme paciencia es mi primer fic y por favor dejen algunos reviews. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas de la Autora: Hola!!!! Fans del Resident evil /Biohazard, esta vez traigo para ustedes la continuación del capitulo uno, llamado El origen nombre que le puse puesto que todo en la vida tiene un origen, espero que ya le estén entendiendo, y si, si me estoy guiando en la historia original, pero estoy cambiando algunas cosas, y no sean tan malos dejen más reviews. Aclaración: Cuando se topen con este símbolo (&&&### es para indicar la frecuencia de radio pero con interferencia.  
  
****El origen (segunda parte)****  
  
"Ya casi hemos llegado" dijo Wesker mientras caminaba entre los arbustos; "No sé por que pero siento como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo" dijo Joyce temerosa; "Sólo es tu imaginación, supongo que estas asustada por lo que paso con Brad" dijo Jill con un tono firme y seguro; "Sí eso debe ser" respondió Joyce más tranquila. "Demonios dejé caer el radio" murmuro Steve mientras buscaba el radio entre los arbustos; "No te quedes atrás Steve" dijo Crhis con un tono burlón mientras avanzaba con los demás hacía la mansión; "Esta bien en un momento los alcanzo" gritó Steve mientras seguía buscando su radio.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" gritó Steve al ser atacado por unas criaturas con aspecto de perro o lobos. "Es Steve, algo malo le sucedió" gritó Rain; "Crhis, tu y Barry vayan a ver que le pasa a Steve, aquí los esperaremos" dijo Wesker con una voz firme y una mirada fría; "Enseguida" respondió Crhis mientras cargaba su magnum.  
  
"Aaaaaaaargh, ayúdenme" gritaba Steve desesperadamente mientras era atacado por las criaturas.  
  
"Ya no lo escucho, espero que esté aún con vida" murmuro Barry mientras corría.  
  
"Que demonios es eso" murmuro Crhis mientras miraba como las criaturas devoraban a Steve; "Mejor no lo averiguamos" dijo Barry mientras retrocedía lentamente; "Creo que debemos regresar, no me gusta como nos miran esas bestias" dijo Crhis mientras se preparaba para correr junto con Barry; " ¡Corre si quieres seguir vivo! Dijo Barry mientras corría hacia donde estaban los demás; "¡ Nos están alcanzando!" Dijo Crhis mientras disparaba al mismo tiempo que corría.  
  
***  
  
"¿Qué demonios estará pasando?, Esos disparos no indican nada bueno" dijo Rain mientras caminaba de un lado a otro;  
  
"Son Crhis y Barry, vienen corriendo hacía acá" dijo Joyce mientras los veía venir; "¡Deprisa!, Corran hacía la mansión" gritó Barry mientras corría; " ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Wesker mientras corría hacía la mansión; "No es momento de explicaciones" gritó Crhis. "¡Ahí esta la mansión!" Gritó Barry; "¡Deprisa, entren!" Gritó Wesker mientras disparaba.  
  
"¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Wesker mientras guardaba su arma; "Menos mal que la puerta estaba abierta" dijo Rain agitada; "Y ¿Qué eran esas criaturas Barry?" Preguntó Rain mientras buscaba a Barry con la mirada. "Barry, ¿Dónde está Barry?" Preguntó Jill; " Venía corriendo justo detrás de mí" Afirmo Joyce, "Él debe estar... "dijo Wesker siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un disparo que provenía de una habitación cercana.  
  
"Iré a investigar, puede ser que encuentre algún sobreviviente" dijo Crhis mientras avanzaba hacía una puerta de la derecha; "¡Crhis!, Ten cuidado", exclamó Jill; "Crhis, ¡espera!", Dijo Wesker con su voz seria y aburrida; "Joyce, acompaña a Crhis" murmuro Wesker, "Claro", contestó Joyce.  
  
"Creo que yo iré por la puerta de la izquierda.", Dijo Rain; "Yo iré contigo" dijo Jill; "Como sea", murmuro Rain; "Yo me quedaré a esperar a Crhis y Joyce, pero si hay problemas o llega a pasar algo reporten por la misma frecuencia de radio", dijo Wesker mientras miraba su reloj; "Esta bien" dijo Jill.  
  
***  
  
"Crhis, ven a ver esto", dijo Joyce; "Sangre, alguien no hace mucho estuvo aquí", dijo Crhis mientras observaba detenidamente; "Creo que iré por esa puerta, tal vez esa persona se fue por ahí" dijo Joyce; "Esta bien" respondió Crhis mientras buscaba es ese mismo cuarto que al parecer era el comedor.  
  
*** Joyce abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre que al parecer estaba devorando a otro. "¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?", Pensó Joyce. Pero aquel hombre se percató de la presencia de Joyce y se volvió hacía ella. "¡Aléjate!", Gritó Joyce mientras se acercaba a la puerta sosteniendo su arma; "Sí te mueves disparo, ¿estas escuchando?", Advirtió Joyce. Aquel hombre de aspecto sospechoso seguía caminando hacía ella sin prestar atención a las advertencias. "¡Yo te lo advertí!", Gritó Joyce nuevamente mientras le disparaba. Pero aquel hombre se seguía levantando. "¿Por qué no le pasa nada?, ¿Será verdad lo que dijo Steve?, Se preguntaba mientras salía por la puerta para llegar a donde Crhis.  
  
***  
  
"Escuche los disparos pero no creí que provinieran de esta habitación", dijo Crhis al ver que Joyce salía de la habitación con el arma en las manos; "Un loco me persigue y quiere matarme", dijo Joyce mientras se acercaba a Crhis. "¡Cuidado Joyce!", Gritó Crhis mientras disparaba a la cabeza de aquel extraño. "Por fin murió", murmuro Joyce mientras observaba como se convulsionaba el cadáver; "Este hombre era del equipo Bravo" dijo Crhis mientras veía el uniforme de aquel hombre; "Al parecer Steve tenía razón" murmuro Joyce; "Será mejor que vayamos con los demás" Dijo Crhis mientras caminaba a la puerta que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión. "La puerta se atoró" dijo Joyce mientras la empujaba para abrirla; "Pues será mejor abrirla pronto porque tenemos compañía y no creo que sean supervivientes" dijo Crhis al ver que de la otra puerta venían bastantes zombies; "Demonios se están acercando, será mejor que tú la tires y yo disparo", dijo Joyce; "Pues malas noticias la madera es muy gruesa ni disparándole a la chapa podríamos abrirla", dijo Crhis mientras disparaba a la puerta; "¡Maldición!, ya sé pediremos ayuda por el radio, mientras tanto es mejor encontrar otra salida, ya que tal vez no podamos resistir hasta que lleguen" dijo Joyce al ver que eran muchos zombies; "Buena idea" dijo Crhis mientras sacaba su radio.  
  
&&&&&Aquí Crhis, respondan &&&&&### &&&&&Necesitamos ayuda, hay demasiados zombies listos para devorarnos. &&&&#### &&&&&Si están escuchando estamos en los comedores, por la puerta de la derecha de la entrad a&&&### &&&& Crhis, habla Rain, vamos para allá, resistan. &&&& &&&&& Esta bien. Cambio y... &&&######## &&&& Crhis, responde, Crhis... &&&&&  
  
***  
  
"Se perdió la señal, tenemos que ir deprisa", dijo Rain.  
  
***  
  
"Maldición, perdí la señal; ¡Mira!, Tal vez no estamos perdidos" gritó Crhis mientras disparaba; "¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Joyce mientras seguía disparando; "Hay una pequeña puerta en el suelo, al lado de aquel reloj de manecillas", dijo Crhis; "Y que esperamos, ya casi no tengo balas", dijo Joyce mientras se acercaba a la puerta; "Toma esta lampara porque esta demasiado obscuro y las escaleras están algo empinadas; ¡Deprisa que se acercan!", Dijo Crhis mientras bajaba las escaleras con Joyce; "Cierra la puerta", gritó Joyce. "Pudimos escapar por ahora, pero mi radio esta fallando, mejor lo apago para no gastar la batería", dijo Crhis mientras apagaba su radio para después guardarlo; "Deja intento comunicarme por medio de mi radio", dijo Joyce buscando su radio; "Espero que podamos salir de este lío", murmuró Crhis. &&&& Aquí Joyce reportando, cambio &&&&######  
  
"No creo que hayan escuchado había mucha interferencia", dijo Joyce. "Será mejor que lo apague", murmuro Joyce. *** "Wesker, ¿Escuchaste el mensaje de Crhis?", Preguntó Jill; "Sí, pero no puedo abrir la puerta, esta atorada y la madera es muy gruesa, necesitamos un arma mejor que una magnum", murmuro Wesker; "Pero, las otras armas las dejaron en el helicóptero", exclamó Rain; "Pues si queremos salvarlos tendremos que ir por las armas", dijo Wesker observando a Jill con una mirada maligna y sucia; "Yo iré por las armas", dijo Jill mientras cargaba su magnum; "No puedes ir sola, es peligroso, yo también iré", exclamó Rain; "Y que esperamos, vámonos", dijo Wesker.  
  
*** "Corran", Gritó Rain. "Ya casi llegamos", gritó Jill mientras corría.  
  
Wesker llegó al helicóptero, tomó dos pistolas y les apuntó a los malvados perros.  
  
Rain empezó a sacar armas al igual que Jill, pero en eso uno de los putrefactos perros entró a la cabina y mordió cables vitales para el despegue del helicóptero, imposibiltándoles a todos la oportunidad para escapar.  
  
"¡Malditos perros! ¡Los odio!" Dijo Rain exaltada mientras les disparaba al perro.  
  
"No tiene caso lamentarse, lo mejor es regresar a la mansión y ayudar a los otros." Dijo Jill.  
  
"Andando." Dijo Wesker.  
  
*** "Creo que en este sótano estaremos a salvo por un tiempo y mira corremos con suerte pues el foco aún sirve", dijo Chris tratando de ser positivo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Joyce le sonrió y se sentó en una caja de madera junto a él.  
  
Después un incómodo silencio (sin tomar en cuenta los pasos de los zombies que sonaban sobre sus cabezas), Joyce se atrevió a hablar.  
  
"Chris..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Después de una pausa continuó. "Tengo miedo. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a matarme..."  
  
"Uhh... no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no te pase nada."  
  
Joyce sonrió levemente, "Gracias Chris, la verdad no pensé que te preocuparas por mí."  
  
Chris se sorprendió ante ese comentario. "Somos un equipo. Todos nos preocupamos por todos."  
  
La cara de Joyce se entristeció. "Claro, un equipo..." Chris notó el repentino cambio de humor en Joyce, "¿Qué sucede?" "Nada, no es nada." "¿Segura que estás bien?" "Si. Lo mejor será empezar a buscar otra salida." "Bueno no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir más que allá." Dijo Chris apuntando hacia el otro ensombrecido extremo del sótano.  
  
Joyce asintió y sacó su linterna al igual que Chris.  
  
"Ve detrás de mí." Le dijo Chris a Joyce mientras sacaba también su pistola.  
  
Mientras avanzaban por el oscuro sótano Chris dijo, "Tu sabes... si alguna vez necesitas a hablar o algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Sí me preocupo por ti, a diferencia de lo que puedas pensar."  
  
Joyce se sorprendió ante esto. "No, no es que piense eso. Es sólo que..." Se detuvo, insegura de lo que iba a decir.  
  
"¿Sólo que qué?"  
  
"Es sólo que pensé que estarías más preocupado por Jill que por mí." Respondió Joyce con un cierta tristeza.  
  
Chris se quedó callado. ¿Cómo podía saber Joyce lo que él sentía por Jill? Después de un largo silencio respondió, "Pues ya ves que no..."  
  
"¿Te gusta, verdad?" Preguntó Joyce.  
  
Una pausa.  
  
"No." Mintió Chirs.  
  
Joyce desvió la mirada y descubrió lo que parecían ser unas escaleras, así que puso su mano en el hombro de Chris y apuntó hacia ellas diciendo, "Mira, Chris, ahí está la salida."  
  
"Es verdad, pero primero tenemos que verificar que no está lleno de zombies arriba."  
  
Subieron las escaleras y Chris asomó la cabeza, descubriendo que estaban de nuevo en la recepción, justo detrás de una vieja máquina de escribir.  
  
"De nuevo a la recepción de la mansión", dijo Crhis mientras ayudaba a Joyce a subir. Mientras subía por los escalones, Joyce tropezó, su caída detenida por el cuerpo de Chris.  
  
"Cuidado."  
  
Quedaron muy cerca, y Joyce se sonrojó. Chirs lo notó y se sonrojó también. Jill, Rain y Wesker entraron a la mansión, pero Crhis y Joyce no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
  
"Estan a salvo", dijo Rain con el fin de que Crhis y Joyce se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Crhis y Joyce avanzaron hacía los demás.  
  
"¿Encontraron a Barry?", Preguntó Joyce; "No, no sabemos nada de él", respondió Jill. "Creo que debemos buscar a Barry y escapar en el helicóptero", dijo Chris; "No podemos irnos de aquí, porque el helicóptero ya no funciona", dijo Jill; "Los malditos perros mordieron los cables principales", dijo Rain mientras observaba su arma. "Por suerte logramos tomar las armas de helicóptero", dijo Jill; "Tomen las armas, buscaremos otra forma de salir", exclamó Wesker, "Pero... ¿y Barry?", preguntó Joyce, "No hay nada que hacer por él, él debe de estar muerto, no podría sobrevivir con una simple pistola, además ya se hubiese comunicado por el radio", respondió Wesker.  
  
"Con todo lo que paso olvide decirles que encontramos una especie de puerta secreta en una de las habitaciones", dijo Rain; "Pues entonces vayamos hacía esa puerta", dijo Wesker.  
  
*** "Aquí es", afirmo Rain, "Rain, yo no veo nada, solo una gran pared tapizada", dijo Chris; "Chris observa los lados, si té fijas bien podrás ver las líneas de la puerta", dijo Joyce; "Pero no sabemos como abrirla", murmuró Rain.  
  
"Busquemos por la habitación algo que pueda abrir la puerta", dijo Wesker.  
  
"Aquí hay un cuadro cuyo titulo es: Las puertas del cielo se abrirán por melodías celestiales", dijo Joyce mientras observaba el cuadro, "Tal vez eso puede servir pero, ¿en donde encontraremos melodías celestiales?", murmuró Rain mientras se sentaba en un banco junto a un viejo piano; "¡Eso es!, el piano puede tocar melodías; Rain abre la parte del teclado del piano para ver si ahí están la hoja con la melodía" dijo Chris mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el piano. "Tenías razón aquí hay algunas notas musicales escritas en esta hoja", afirmó Rain, "¿Quién de ustedes sabe tocar el piano?", preguntó Wesker mientras los observaba, "Yo sé tocar el piano", afirmó Jill mientras observaba la hoja con la melodía.  
  
Jill empezó a tocar el piano y cuando terminó de tocar la melodía la puerta se abrió.  
  
"Hay unas escaleras, será mejor ver a donde nos llevan", dijo Wesker; "Creo que no es necesario prender las lamparas" dijo Rain, "Este es el tren del que hablaba el diario 


End file.
